ChatLogsCelebration5
AlternativeHuman93Sopongecup isnt an episode *And yea *Band geeks SUCKS *4:23Bots22I know I am just saying. *4:24Doctor PatrickIt would be great and refreshing if SB-129 actually won for once. *4:24LexiGuestGamerwho wants to be the Next Squid Says *4:24Bots22Sure band geeks is overrated but I really loved the ending. *4:24Golfpecks256I agree Doctor Patrick. *4:24JustYesIt doesn't suck. Saying it sucks makes it hard for me to respect your opinion *4:24DaddykevinVCMe *4:24SpongeBobFan72*Big Birthday Blowout *4:25JustYesUhh... *4:25Doctor PatrickBut I still voted Band Geeks, since that1s the one I prefer. But I still get tired when people always say that "Band Geeks is the best episode of SpongeBob ever". I mean, I respect their opinion, but it's so predictable. *4:25Bots22Big birthday blowout is overrated. *JCM has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:25Bots22 *4:25Actiondude2Hey JCM *4:25Doctor PatrickBots22, it's anything but. *4:25JustYesI didn't even see it! *4:25SpungiBubi said i, on point, said, word for word from the VERY beginning "Band Geeks is going to sadly win SpongeCup, we haven't even started and i can already tell." *4:25JCMsb129 wasnt that good an episode *4:25LexiGuestGamerYou were Squid Says 2 Hours gah fine *4:25JCMnot even top 50 tbh *i'm surprised it's in the finals *4:25SpungiBub^ *4:25AlternativeHuman93band geeks is worse *a LOT worse *4:26Bots22I like SB-129 but it's not the best. *4:26Doctor PatrickTCE deserved better in the SpongeCup. *4:26DaddykevinVCSquid Says Ping Lexi and say he Said he Get a Life and tell him he is a Jerk *4:26JustYesThey're both amazing *4:26Golfpecks256The Camping Episode would be the better winner in my opinion. *4:26Actiondude2Band Geeks is my favorite to win the SpongeCup. Sweet Victory *4:26LexiGuestGamerHEY *4:26ChickenkrispiesBoth are good. *4:26JustYesWe're not playing anymore *4:26LexiGuestGamerOkay then *4:26Scrooge200Thoughts on Big Birthday Blowout? *4:26Doctor PatrickThe Camping Episode would be the best winner, like ever. *4:26Golfpecks256The Camping Episode unfortunately lost to Band Geeks in the semifinals *4:26AlternativeHuman93not seen *4:26Actiondude2It's good. 8.5 *4:26Scrooge200Must have BEANS *4:26SpungiBubi think literally anything would've better than Band Geeks winning *4:26AlternativeHuman93band geeks is so bad *like *4:26Bots22And i'm kind of starting to loose intrest in this wiki. *4:26Doctor PatrickI agree with you wholeheartedly, Golfpecks. *4:26Scrooge200If SBBBB had aired before the SpongeCup would it have won? *4:27SpungiBubBlowout: 11/10 *4:27DaddykevinVCWell not Playing Still means that Tell Lexi he needs to Get a Life and stop being a Jerk *4:27AlternativeHuman93i would prefer OCM or TOS winning over it *4:27JustYesMaybe *4:27AlternativeHuman93even if band geeks wasnt overrated and everyone hated it *4:27Bots22So I might seriously retire soon. *4:27SpungiBubprobably Scrooge *4:27Scrooge200Truth or Square at least gave us A Day Like This *4:27Bots22Blowout: 5/10 *4:27LexiGuestGamerYour a Jerk and i do have a Life *4:27AlternativeHuman93at least truth or square wasnt fully bad *4:27Scrooge200Here's a day that couldn't get much better, it's the greaaaatest that's ever been *4:27Doctor PatrickWhy? *4:27JustYesDaddykevinVC you're the jerk jerk! *4:27SpungiBubA Day Like This is actually amazing top 15 songs of the show *4:27DaddykevinVCTell Lexi he is a Jerk for being Lazy *4:27Scrooge200Top 5 *Number 1 is The Nitwitting Song *4:28JustYesStop it *4:28SpungiBubDaddykevin can you stop with that *4:28Scrooge200We must admit we're all unfit we're dumb as a box of rocks *But time permitting we'll be nitwitting *Has anyone seen my socks *4:28DaddykevinVCFine *4:28Doctor PatrickUnpopular opinion: SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout is the best episode of the series. *4:28SpungiBub^^^^^^ *4:28JustYes*insert intense head banging here* *4:28Scrooge200You're right on that *4:28SuperjaedeeFact *4:28Bots22It just has really dull plot at times, some lazy parts and the ending didn't even make any sense. *4:28Scrooge200Must have BEANS *4:28Doctor PatrickAlso, that gorilla part. *4:28Scrooge200I loved the gorilla part *4:28SuperjaedeeB E A N S *4:28Doctor PatrickThat part was pure gold. *4:28Bots22It just randomly comes out of nowhere. *4:28SpungiBubthe ending made so much sense wdym? *4:28JustYesNo more beans! *4:28Bots22So did the dog. *4:28AlternativeHuman93what ending *4:29Bots22In the gorilla scene *4:29SpungiBubof Blowout *4:29AlternativeHuman93oh *4:29Bots22The ending in Big birthday blowout. *4:29SuperjaedeeThe P I E D R A G O N *4:29AlternativeHuman93The gorilla scene made no sense but thats a good thing *4:29Scrooge200It must've felt weird for the actors to cosplay their own characters *Pickle Pants 2 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:29SpungiBubhi *4:29AlternativeHuman93oh *4:29Bots22I hate how the piedragon is everywhere. *4:29JustYesHoi ther! *4:29AlternativeHuman93never seen blowoud *4:29SuperjaedeeI wanna cosplay as either JimBob or Sandy tbh *4:29Doctor PatrickIt randomly coming out of nowhere is like the reason why it's funny. Still, IRYO, Bots. *4:29AlternativeHuman93WTH is Piedragon' *4:29JustYesMe neither minus the sneak peeka *4:29AlternativeHuman93a pewdiepie dragon? *4:29Bots22It's like there overusing that puppy. *4:30Scrooge200Pie Dragon is right up there with Beach Giraffes *4:30JustYesIt's a dog *4:30Doctor PatrickThey call the dog a piedragon. *4:30Bots22I know but it's a joke. *4:30LexiGuestGamerLet me Italic this part of the message and his name is SQUIDWARD TENTACLES!!!!! *4:30SpungiBubAlt you really should watch the episode *4:30JustYesBecause the frisbee looked like pie